


The World is Enough

by GlassRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Ableist Language, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, even the good guys can be assholes when it comes to Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky is recaptured by HYDRA, an old friend rescues him--but not one he remembers yet.</p><p>For the last five years, Wade's been keeping an eye out for a man he tried but failed to save. Only after SHIELD is exposed and destroyed does the Winter Soldier turn up.</p><p>Two lonely, abused souls need affection badly, but neither of them are entirely sure how relationships work anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this is actually the first Winterpool fic on AO3. I think we've got about 312 days before Wade's popularity explodes all over the fanfiction world (and I can't wait!), but I'm starting early. I don't know how often I'll update but hopefully a chapter or two per week.
> 
> I do not own the characters but as the author of the story I do not want this posted anywhere else without my explicit permission.

"We can salvage the asset," the man in the labcoat said. "If we can get him to the next facility, we can wipe him, freeze him, and ship him to a secure base."

"I will kill you," Barnes said from the chair he was cuffed to. "I will remember your face, and I will kill you. You can't salvage me. I'm not a weapon. I'm a person."

"Shut up," growled the woman pointing the SMG at his head. "We've patched you together before, don't think I won't shoot."

"Let me go," Barnes ordered, "and I'll consider letting you live."

"You're not in a position to be bargaining."

Barnes yanked uselessly at the cuffs securing his arms. "I am not a thing!" he yelled. "Don't erase me, god please, I don't want to forget. Please don't do it."

The scientist put a hand on his shoulder. "I know things are scary right now, but it will all go away soon. It'll be all right."

Barnes sank his teeth into the man's hand. "Let him go or I'll shoot!" the soldier yelled over the scientist's shrieks of pain. Barnes glared at her and bit harder. If she killed him, at least he wouldn't be their slave again. The look of surprise on her face at the sound of the gunshot was more than a little satisfying. She fell, blood dripping from the bullet wound in her forehead. Barnes growled in the back of his throat.

The scientist cried. "Soldier, save me and I'll--OH GOD!" Barnes couldn't see what was happening, but the man fell to the side while his hand stayed secure in Barnes' jaw.

"Anyone got keys for these ridiculous cuffs?" a high, slightly scratchy voice said conversationally. Barnes craned his neck to see a masked figure in red and black wielding a pair of swords. "Hey there sweet cheeks. You can spit that out. I know from experience hands don't taste that great."

Barnes opened his mouth, letting the severed hand and upper arm fall into his lap. "What do you want?"

The swordsman cocked his head. "Is it messed up that the blood thing is kind of turning me on? Maybe I watch too much HBO. Okay that's not relevant. Sorry! Hey, remember me? No? Okay. Whatever. I came to save you." He knelt to frisk the dying lab tech. "If I can find the keys to--aha! In your pocket, you idiot?" He unlocked Barnes' cuffs and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get out of here. I set some charges so we can even walk away from the exploding base like badasses. Though to be honest, I probably won't. I mean, what's the point of blowing up things if you can't watch? Ow! What was that for?"

Barnes closed his fingers around the man's throat. "Who sent you?"

"Me!" the man choked. "Ow, ow, I did, it's me, Wade! Remember me?"

"No," Barnes replied, loosening his grip. "Explain."

"We met like five years ago when you tried to kill me," Wade gasped. "And I tried to save you, but I failed, and I'm trying not to fail now."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I just killed these HYDRA bastards who were trying to take you back in."

"Did Captain America send you?"

Wade stopped. "No?" he said, taken aback. "Why would he do that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Look," Wade said, tugging at Barnes' metal wrist, "I killed those goons to save you, so could you at least come with me outside? We can blow the place to hell and then, you know, talk about our feelings. Or you can punch me in the face and leave me, it's whatever. Not ideal, but it wouldn't be the first time."

Barnes released him. "Okay," he conceded hesitantly.

Wade retrieved his swords and gestured to the door. "Follow me."

With trepidation, and ready to kill if threatened, Barnes followed him. As they watched the base explode, Wade turned to him. "So, you got a name this time around?"

Barnes nodded.

"Me Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, you…?"

"Barnes. James Barnes."

"Nice to meet you, James Barnes. How do you feel about Mexican food? Blowing up things always makes me hungry."


End file.
